1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a caulking method and relates to, for example, a caulking method that strokes a push-in part by a drive unit of a caulking device to caulk-fix a caulk part of a first member to be caulked to a second member to be caulked.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical caulking device strokes a push-in part by a drive unit to caulk-fix a caulk part of a first member to be caulked to a second member to be caulked. At this time, a stroke amount of the push-in part is measured using a sensor and the measured amount is fed back to determine a target control stroke amount of the drive unit.
For example, a caulking device disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-264480 also measures a stroke amount of a caulk roller using a sensor and feedback-controls a drive unit to stroke the caulk roller in a stroke amount smaller than the stroke amount where a distortion occurs in a bearing.
However, in the caulking device disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-264480, the sensor to measure the stroke amount of the caulk roller needs to be provided, which increases a cost of the caulking device. Further, the caulking device disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-264480 performs feedback control based on the measured amount of the stroke amount, which increases the operation amount and leads to an increase in a processing load and an increase in a processing time.